


Emotions

by SunandShadowBoth



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunandShadowBoth/pseuds/SunandShadowBoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka always knows how Soul is feeling by the way he plays. <br/>One-shot that may turn into more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

She could always tell his emotions by the sound of his playing.

When he was upset, sweat would bead up on his forehead, drops of it splashing onto frenzied fingers. The tune was never intelligible, a discord of notes that somehow became the voice of her concern, the sound of her worry and the breath of his nightmares. Those were the nights he would stumble into her room, half formed apologies muttered under his breath as he tried not to reveal his shaking fingers.

There were times when she’d have to step out and stop him, his fists resorted to punching the keys. She’d grip his wrists and he struggle against her, whispering hoarsely that he just needed to _play_ , but she wouldn’t let go. She’d never let go.

When he was sad, he’d play a few tinkling notes on the higher end of the piano, blunt fingertips fluttering across the ivory. He’d stare at the bench as if it held all the answers to the universe, his carefully constructed mask of cool drooping at what he found.

If he noticed her watching, he’d sometimes sit, depending on the worry in her gaze. The music would always be half-hearted, ending right in the middle of the act like he couldn’t muster up enough energy to finish.  

When he was happy, he’d abuse the pedals, slamming his toes onto their worn surface with relish.  The music was still dark (did he play any other kind?) but there was a different inflection to it, something that sang of hope, of winning battles, of soul resonance, of a girl who just wanted to be like her mother.

He’d catch her gaze as she walked through the door, surprised by the barrage of notes, sending her a quick sharp toothed smile that sparked a warm feeling of contentment spiraling through her.

When he was angry, he’d pound the sharps, putting emphasis on the grating splash of adjacent notes. He’d play the same song over and over, eyes glazed as he focused only on the forcefulness of his hands.

She avoided him then, plugging her ears until it was over. He’d find her later, huddled up with a book under the covers, asking quietly if she wanted to train. Even though he knew the answer, she’d say yes anyway, letting him try to make it up to her in his own way, even though he never needed to. She always understood.

When he was worried or anxious, it felt almost as if the song was calling for her. He’d lose his place mid action, starting over in a hurried fashion, as if he thought she would scold him. His breath would ricochet haltingly off the sheets of music in front of him, uneven and almost staggered to the timing of the notes. His knee would bounce along, the petals abandoned as he played simply for himself.

Her head would rest on his shoulder and he’d glance at her, surprised for a moment until she motioned for him to keep going, closing her eyes. He’d slowly relax, just enough so that she could fold against him, the bench sometimes turning into their bed for the night.

And when she was too caught up in her own emotions to wonder how he was feeling. he would play a soft little tune, one that was only for her. It was probably the lightest thing she’d ever heard him create, something she’d never expect from him. But that was the point, it wasn’t about him, or for him, it was for _her_ , a lilting, feminine, and somehow strong combination of notes that had her hugging him from behind. He’d play until she cried into his shoulder, ending with a sigh as he pulled her against him, whispered words of comfort the new tune that echoed in her ear.

  
  



End file.
